


With You By My Side

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e021 Existence, Episode: s08e20 Essence, Episode: s09e01 Nothing Important Happened Today, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rewriting Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: What if Mulder had been with Scully when she gave birth?





	With You By My Side

The scene as the elevator doors opened was reminiscent of a play; a wicked, fucked-up comedy. Except there was no humor, no amusement on their faces. Krycek, their sworn enemy, stood in front of them, his intentions as murky as the rest of him. Mulder swallowed the need to hide Scully behind him, to protect her with every fiber of his being. Yet, a plan began to form in his mind.

“What do you want me to do?” Krycek spat as Mulder, as gently as possible, pushed Scully towards him. She went willingly at first, albeit a bit confused, turning to Mulder.

“You’re going to protect her.” Mulder said, not looking at Scully, and realization hit her.

“I’m not leaving without you, Mulder. I’m not doing anything without you.” Her hands reached out and stopped the elevator. Her eyes met Mulder’s and for a short moment everything else was forgotten.

“We don’t have time for this. Not now.” He told her through gritted teeth as he tried to pry her hands away from the elevator doors. They could have had this conversation at any time these last few months. They should have had it; instead of hiding behind pain and fear, they should have just talked. The conversation long overdue and it wasn’t supposed to be in between sliding elevator doors, with Skinner and Krycek watching them, with people after them, after the baby.

“I’m not leaving. Not without… I-” she wanted to say I need you. Her lungs screamed I love you; her eyes flickered angrily as she thought I can’t do this without you, Mulder. The words, however, were stuck inside. “When you went to Oregon, when you left me… you said you didn’t want to risk losing me.” Scully was staring at him now, ignoring the bystanders, the impending danger. He nodded as if in slow motion, remembering. His hand was on hers, but it was still now. No longer trying to make her let go.

“I’m not going to risk losing you now either. It’s us, Mulder. This thing – this baby, it’s ours. I’m not doing this without you. I don’t think I can.” Her words echoed through the empty hallway.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t ask anything of you if you ever came back, but I won’t do this, Mulder. Not this time.”

Krycek grabbed Mulders arm and not so gently pulled him past Scully, who gasped. Using the element of surprise, he took Mulder’s place in the elevator.

“Get out of here. Meet us downstairs if you can make it there. We’ll think of something, but go. Now. You protect her, Mulder,” Krycek smirked, “I’ll try my best to get you out of here alive.” The elevator doors closed with a ding leaving Mulder and Scully all alone, in loud silence. Heavy footsteps sounded from behind the walls and Scully gasped.

No words, no eye contact, Mulder just grabbed Scully’s hand and dragged her towards one of the empty offices. He motioned for her to crawl under the table, just to be safe. He stayed close to the door, waiting. It didn’t take long for Billy Miles to appear. Mulder watched him, willed himself to remain quiet. The younger man only had eyes for the elevator and seeing it go up, he quickly disappeared again. Mulder knew they didn’t have time. They didn’t have many choices either. The stairs were their only way out. He helped Scully up and led her out of their hiding place. She was panting as they descended the stairs, Mulder trying to pace himself. Her breathing reminded him of the Lamaze classes they’d taken together. A short reprieve for both of them, learning to breathe again, learning to be with each other. He tugged at her hand knowing she couldn’t go faster but needing her to try anyway. Scully just glared at him, silently, following blindly.

A few floors up, a door was yanked open. Mulder pressed Scully against the cold wall and both went completely still. His arms held her tightly as if his strength alone could save them. They listened to the footsteps coming closer, quick and certain, before another door opened and closed. It could have been anyone, Mulder reminded himself. He looked down at Scully, making sure she was all right. Scully gave him a quick nod and they kept going. Mulder didn’t know what Krycek was planning, how he hoped to deceive or stop Billy Miles. All he knew was that he had to get Scully out of there and quickly.

“Wait a moment.” Mulder whispered when they finally reached the parking deck. The door opened with a drawn out squeak and Mulder held his breath.

“Agent Mulder!” That was Reyes. She sprinted towards him so Mulder took Scully’s hand and together they stepped out. Several cars were waiting, their headlights too bright.

“There’s a place…” Reyes began, stopping herself. She took Scully’s arm, who froze immediately. She stared at Mulder, fear and anger battling an endless fight on her face.

“Not without you, Mulder. I won’t leave.” There was no time to argue. There would be later. Much later. He didn’t know how much time they had; for all he knew Billy Miles was on his way down again, determined. Who could they trust now? Scully, right now, only trusted him. She needed him with her. His eyes wandered to her stomach. Their baby. If anything were to happen to the child, or to her, while he was here fighting a fight he had no idea how to win, he would never forgive himself.

“What are you waiting for?” Doggett barked, running over to them, his gun drawn. “Take Agent Scully, Monica and-”

“No,” Mulder interjected, “tell me where to go, Agent Doggett. I’m – I’m going with her.”

“Then how are we-” A clang in the stairwell and all four of them turned to the door, still closed. “We don’t have much time left. Here’s the address,” Doggett pushed a piece of crumpled paper into Mulder’s hand, “destroy it as soon as possible.” Mulder nodded and this time Scully tugged on his hand. No time, her eyes seemed to say.

“I’ll contact you. I’ll-” The door to the stairwell opened. Billy Miles’ eyes quickly scanned the area and as soon as they landed on Mulder and Scully, he set his body in motion. The play of his muscles was pure determination as he stalked towards them. Reyes drew her gun, forming a protective wall with Doggett in front of Mulder and Scully. Skinner and Krycek came running down the hall as Mulder grabbed Scully’s arm, dragging her to one of the cars.

“Stop!” Someone yelled, not at them, and Mulder barely heard anything but his own rapidly beating heart. He watched Scully get in the car, dared one last look at their friends and allies, before he got in himself. The key was in the ignition and he started the car. Shots were fired, their echoes rumbling through the concrete as Mulder turned the car around too quickly; Scully, still fumbling with the seat belt, almost landed in his lap. He tightened his grip on the wheel and directed them onto the street with screeching tires. Neither dared to say a word until they were out of the city, until the lights around them dimmed, became scarcer.

“Where are we going?” Scully’s voice cut through the silence. Mulder handed her the piece of paper Doggett had given to him. It rustled loudly as Scully unfolded it.

“Georgia.”

“Hm,” Mulder grinned in relief, feeling Scully’s eyes on him, “This is kinda like before, isn’t it? Us driving through the night to some place in the middle of nowhere?” Scully stared down at the piece of paper, a scribbled note, and wondered when she’d next see Agent Doggett. If there was going to be a next time. Would it ever stop?

“Georgia,” Mulder mumbled absent-mindedly, “has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” He quickly glanced over at her with a small, apologetic smile. They’d have to talk about this, Scully thought. Instead of saying a word, though, she reached over, put her hand on his thigh. There was enough time to talk.

Later.


End file.
